The Defenders of Berk
by Dragonchick101
Summary: Modern AU, superhero AU. Hiccup and Astrid get superpowers but neither of them know about the other. They join the defenders of Berk alongside Rapunzel, Merida, and Jack Frost. The summary sucks but the story is good. Hiccstrid, Jackunzel. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have been hit with an extra large case of writer's block. Which means that it will be a while before I update Mystery Rider or They don't know that he's famous. So I have written another story for you! I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**I do not own HTTYD, ROTG, Tangled, Brave, or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>HICCUP'S POV<p>

I sat in the living room, half watching the TV. Toothless, my pet cat, sat on my lap, purring as I stroked him.

"INCOMING CALL FROM...ASTRID" I jumped up and scrambled to find my phone.

II picked it up just in time.

(_Astrid _and **Hiccup**)

**Hi Astrid.**

_Hey Hiccup, I was wondering if now would be a good time to work on the chemistry assignment?_

**Yes, that's fine. My place or yours?**

_Yours. I'll see you in a few._

**Ok, bye.**

_Bye._

I put my phone into my pocket and went over to the basement door. I ran down the stairs and into the lab. I spent a few minutes cleaning it up to make sure that it looked nice.

I heard a buzz and turned to the TV that had the security footage on it. It showed Astrid at the door, so I ran up the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Astrid, come on in." I aid as I held the door open for her.

"Hey Hiccup," She said as she gave me a hug. "What's wrong with the security guard at the gate?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"He didn't say anything, he just stared at me before opening the gates."

"Ah, that would be because he's a robot. Since I live in a mansion, I have robots instead of people."

"Really? So what was he doing when he was staring at me?"

"He scanned you and when he recognised you, he scanned your mind to see what you were here for. If it's someone he doesn't recognise, he sends me a picture of their face. If I tell him to let them in, he'll do it. If I tell him that it's an intruder, then he'll send for the ninja bots."

"Wow that's one smart robot. Where did you get him?" She asked, astonished.

"I made him." I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Really? You made him?" I nodded. "Prove it."

"Come with me." I said as I headed to the basement.

I took through the basement to a room filled with robotic parts.

"I raid junk yards to find the parts, then I fix them up and put them together." I said as I pointed to one of my robots working on another one.

"Cool. Now, chemistry assignment." Astrid said as she walked towards the lab.

When we were about halfway through the assignment, the TV suddenly turned on and the news went on.

Heather, the news girl was shown with a massive robot wrecking the town in the background.

"-the robot appears to be made by Drago industries. If someone doesn't stop the robot soon, then Berk is doomed."

Suddenly something blue zoomed past the camera.

"Have no fear, Jack Frost is here!" The blue blur shouted. The blur stopped in mid-air and the camera focused on it. By now, me and Astrid had stopped working and were staring at the TV intently. As the blur noticed that it was on TV, it turned around and saluted. I saw that it was not an it, it was a man of around 21, with snow white hair. He was wearing an ice blue spandex suit with white boots. He was holding a metal shepherd stick, and was using it to throw icy blasts at the robot. This was Jack Frost, one of the defenders of Berk.

Suddenly a motorbike came on screen with someone on it. The person on it was a woman of around 21 who had a dark green spandex suit with a slight skirt on it. She had long fiery red hair and a quiver with arrows in it on her back. She took out a metal bow and shot arrow after arrow at the robot. This was Red Archer, the second member of the defenders of berk.

The robot was in the air and came close to hitting Frost, but suddenly Frost disappeared. The robot looked around trying to find him, only to see Frost frezze the robots arms. Then, slowly, vines crept up out of the ground and grabbed the robot. The camera panned to the left and showed a woman of around 21, she had a light purple spandex suit with a slight skirt. The most unusual thing about her was her hair. It was glowing gold and reached down to the back of her knees. She had her hands outstretched and seemed to be controlling the vines. This was Sunflower, the third, and final member of the defenders of Berk.

Me and Astrid stared at the TV for the entire time. Finally, Frost, Archer, and Sunflower all hit the robot at the same time and it blew up. The three heros went away with a salute. And the TV turned off.

When the robot went down, me and Astrid cheered at the top of our lungs, and in the excitement, kissed each other. I was surprised at first, but she didn't pull away. I deepened the kiss and ran my tongue along her lower lip. She opened her mouth and allowed me to slip my tongue in. Her arms went up and rested on my shoulders, and my hands rested on her hips.

We broke for air and gazed into each others eyes. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Astrid gasped and kissed me again, "Yes, yes I will!"

At that moment the door opened and Toothless ran in, Stormfly, Astrid's yellow and blue macaw, hot on his tail.

"Stormfly, stop it!" Astrid said, but it was to had jumped onto the lab table and knocked over some beakers. The chemicals mixed and before we knew what had happened, they exploded.

As the smoke cleared, I could see Astrid lying, slumped on the floor.

"Astrid!" I said as I ran over to see if she was okay.

"Hiccup?" She said as she coughed.

Stormfly and Toothless came over, obviously having settled their differences.

After scolding Stormfly, Astrid gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left. I cleaned up the mess and went to bed thinking that everything was okay.

Boy was I wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There you go, guys. I hope you liked it. I will update this story as soon as I finish writing the next chapter.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Just before I started writing this chapter, I was watching a superhero movie, and it gave me idea for Hiccup and Astrid's superpowers. Send me a review or PM me if you can figure out which movie it was. Enjoy and please review.**

**I do not own HTTYD, ROTG, Tangled, Brave, or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>HICCUP'S POV<p>

I woke up this morning to find my head ringing. _'After-effects of the explosion.' _I told myself. I got out of bed and went to my walkthrough wardrobe. I snapped my fingers and a robot came my side. The robot was my personal information desk and servant. It was a floating white oval with a head that had two blue eyes in it.

"Eve, bring me my basketball gear." I said to the robot.

"Yes master." The robot said in a female voice that almost sounded human. I watched as she flew away. Eve was probably my best piece of work, she had feelings just like a normal person, she had thoughts just like a normal person, she knew just about everything possible, she never argued but always spoke her mind. I snapped my fingers again and a little cube on wheels came up to me holding a tray with arms that came out of it's sides. A head popped out of the cube and it held out the tray which had a mug of coffee on it.

"Thanks Wall-E." I said as I took the mug.

The robot nodded in response and went over to make my bed.

"Here is your basketball gear master." Eve said as she came up beside me.

"Thank you Eve." I said as I took the clothes from her. After I got changed, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. As I ate my breakfast, the chief of the police, AKA my Dad, came onto the TV, complaining about the defenders of Berk.

"-they are very irresponsible and are troublemakers."

I turned the TV off and finished my cereal.

After breakfast, I went to the training room and started throwing the ball around to practice for the tournament. I grabbed the ball and ran towards the hoop before jumping, getting a slam dunk. That was surprising, I had never gotten a slam dunk in my entire life.

After that, I went over to the treadmill, and set it to slow. As I started running, I could feel that it wasn't fast enough, so I called out to the robot, who was making sure the treadmill didn't overload, and told him to turn it up. I kept running and told him to turn it up again, and again, and again.

"Turn it up some more. It still isn't fast enough." I said.

"Not possible. Treadmill at full speed." The robot replied.

"What!?" I said and I nearly fell over. "Turn it off."

The robot complied before clapping and saying, "Congratulations, you ran at 300 miles per hour."

My jaw dropped, I had ran 300 mph without even breaking a sweat.

I just shook it off as a miscalculation and moved onto the bench press.

Afterwards, I asked the robot to see how much I had been lifting. Apparently I had started off at one stone and kept on adding on more and more until I had been lifting 300 tonnes. And all that without breaking a sweat either.

Now I knew that something was wrong.

I moved on and reached the archery range. Guess what. I hit every single bull's eye in under a minute! And there was fifty targets!

I went over to the punch bag and started boxing it. after about two minutes I stopped, and saw that the punching bag was in pieces. Suddenly I felt a tingling in my head, and looking up, saw that one of my robots was falling from the roof and was about to crash into me. I quickly put my hands up out of instinct and caught the robot.

"What were you doing up there!?" I said, putting the robot down.

_'I was dusting just for fun.'_

"What do you mean-wait. I can understand you?" I looked down at the robot in wonder. I had never been able to hear what any of the robots were saying, apart from Eve and Wall-E.

The robot looked up at me, like it had only just realised that as well.

_'You have never been able to understand me before. I wonder...' _The robot started to scan me with a yellow ray of light. _'Scan complete. Your DNA has been changed. Cause: unknown. You need to see The Doctor.'_

"Wait, what do you mean 'The Doctor'? Doctor who?" I said confusion.

Suddenly the air began swirling around us and I heard a strange, wheezing, groaning noise. I turned around and in front of me stood an old-fashioned blue police box. What surprised me was that when the noise stopped, the door opened and a man came out.

"Somebody called me?" He said before stepping out and shouting the door.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? How did you get _that_ in here?" I said, approaching the man.

"I'm The Doctor, I got in here by using teleportation, same for this." The Doctor said, patting the police box with the last statement.

"Ok..." I said, "What is the box doing here?"

"It's not a box! It's a TARDIS! It stands for-"

"Time and relative dimension in space." I said, cutting him off.

The Doctor gave me a strange look, "How do you know that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It was the only thing that made sense."

"Amazing!" The Doctor said as he walked around me, taking in my appearance. "What's your name?"

I turned to him and held out my hand, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Owner and CEO of Haddock Industries."

The Doctor looked at me in amazement for a second before grabbing hand and saying, "Hiccup Haddock! What an honour!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! Sorry for the cliff-hanger.** **I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review or send me a PM if you have any ideas or advice.**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! My Mum had a crazy day on Friday, guess what she did. She poured antibacterial spray down my back! I was just sitting at the kitchen table doing my French when she just dumps it down my back! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review or PM me if you have any ideas or advice.**

* * *

><p>3RD PERSON POV<p>

After Hiccup met The Doctor, they went inside the TARDIS and The Doctor did some scans and tests on Hiccup.

Hiccup had to run a long distance, swim a long distance, lift heavy things, - you get the idea.

"Right. That's all the tests done." The Doctor said as he shut down the archery range.

"Thank goodness! I'm starving after all that." Hiccup said as he wiped the back of his neck with a towel.

"Let's see what the results were. Right. You ran at 500 mph without breaking a sweat. You swam at 500 mph without breaking a sweat. You lifted 500 tonnes without breaking a sweat. You threw a ball into a hoop that was a kilometre away from you. You managed to get one hundred bulls-eyes in under two minutes and from a kilometre away. You managed to climb a cliff that was 10 miles high in a couple of minutes without breaking a sweat. You managed to walk on the ceiling, I still have no idea how you did that. And when you jumped off of a diving board, you managed to stay in the air." The Doctor scrolled through the results, not noticing that Hiccup was hyperventilating.

"O homo. O homo. Hic est! Ego life ascendit! Ego secabuntur! Ego circum monstrum!"Hiccup started to pace back and forth, waving his hands about as he spoke rapidly.

"Whoa! Hiccup. Why are you speaking Latin?" The Doctor turned to Hiccup with an amazed look on his face.

Hiccup immediately turned to The Doctor and nearly shouted at him, "Non loquor Latin! Quaerere terrore magis faciat!"

The Doctor went to a cupboard underneath the control panel and pulled out a plastic tube. He went over to Hiccup and unscrewed the lid. "Spit."

Hiccup did as he said and spat into the tube. The Doctor went over to the control panel and inserted the tube. Immediately he found what was looking for.

"Hiccup. You've got to relax. Calm yourself." The Doctor started rubbing soothing circles on Hiccup's back. "Take some deep breaths."

"I'm ok. Just a little freaked." Hiccup said, his dialogue back to English.

"The TARDIS says that whenever you get emotional or stressed, you'll start speaking in Latin. And you'll be able to understand any language, including robot."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Did anything weird or out of the ordinary happened yesterday?"

"Not that I know of. I got up, got dressed, had breakfast, watched TV. Then Astrid phoned and asked if we could work on the chemistry assignment. Astrid came round, we did the assignment, and just as we were finishing, Toothless ran through with Stormfly chasing him. He knocked over a beaker and made the lab explode. After that, Astrid went home and I went to bed."

"Wait. So you're telling me that your pet making the lab explode is normal?"

"Yeah. He isn't called the world's most disobedient cat for nothing."

"Right. So. I have an idea. Since you have superpowers, you will probably be hunted down by certain people. But, if you try not to use your powers out in the open, they won't know that you have powers. Also, you can become a superhero. We just need to get you an outfit. Are you any good with leather?" Hiccup nodded. "Good. I have to be somewhere, so you can make yourself a costume while I'm gone. Ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. How long are you going to be?"

"About three hours. Tops."

With that sorted, Hiccup left the TARDIS and went to find his leather supply.

"TARDIS. Take me to Astrid." The Doctor started to activate all the tests again. If Astrid was there him, she probably has superpowers as well. _'Ha!' _Thought The Doctor, _'The smartest seventeen year old in__ history and he hasn't realised that his girlfriend probably has powers as well.'_

*meanwhile*

Astrid was in her basement, practising for the tennis match that was going to happen after Hiccup's basketball game.

She dropped the ball and hit it, just for it to go flying across the basement and lodge itself in the wall. Astrid dropped her racket in amazement and shock. She ran over to the wall and tried to pull the ball out. She was so busy trying to dislodge the ball that she didn't hear the TARDIS arrive.

"Are you Astrid?" The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and went up to her.

Astrid jumped with fright and turned around. "...Yes...Who are you?" Astrid cautiously walked over to The Doctor.

"I'm The Doctor. I need to run some tests on you, if you don't mind."

"What kind of tests?"

"Oh, you know. Running, swimming, lifting heavy things, stuff like that."

"Yeah, that's fine." Astrid nodded as she went over to the TARDIS and stepped inside.

Two and a half hours later, The Doctor was reading through the results.

_'That's weird. Her results are almost the same as Hiccup's.' _The Doctor turned to Astrid and said, "Right. You ran at 400 mph without breaking a sweat. You swam at 400 mph without breaking a sweat. You lifted 400 tonnes without breaking a sweat. You threw a ball into a hoop that was half a kilometre awaway. You managed to climb a cliff that was 10 miles high in a few minutes without breaking a sweat. You managed to walk on the ceiling, and when you jumped off of a diving board, you managed to stay in the air." The Doctor didn't notice that Astrid was hyperventilating.

"Oh homo. Oh homo. Hic est! Ego life ascendit! Ego secabuntur! Ego circum monstrum!" Astrid started to pace back and forth, waving her hands about as she spoke rapidly.

_'That's weird. I'm pretty sure I've got déjà vu.' _"Whoa! Astrid. Why are you speaking Latin?" The Doctor turned to Astrid with an amazed look on his face.

Astrid immediately turned to The Doctor and nearly shouted at him, "Non loquor Latin! Quaerere terrore magis faciat!"

_'Now I _know _i've got déjà vu.' _The Doctor thought as he took another tube out from the cupboard. "Spit."

Astrid spat and sat down, trying to control her breathing.

The Doctor put the tube into the TARDIS console, and it was the exact same results as Hiccup.

"Astrid, calm down. You've got to control your heart rate." The Doctor started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm ok. Just a little freaked."

"Yeah, I know. Right, the TARDIS says that whenever you are emotional or stressed, you will speak Latin instead of English. And you'll be able to understand any language."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I have an idea. If you can control yourself and your powers, no one will know that you have powers. And I can make you a costume so you can become a superhero."

"That's a brilliant idea!"

"Right! I need you to measure yourself." The Doctor handed a measuring tape to Astrid and went over to the other side of the console. He scanned the plans for Hiccup's costume and made some tweaks to it. Then he added Astrid's measurements and went to the wardrobe.

Twenty minutes later, Astrid was in her costume. It was blue leather trousers and a yellow leather breastplate, with a helmet that covered Astrid's head. The helmet was in the shape of a dragon's head. (Deadly Nadder)

"I like it." Astrid said as she floated in the air.

"Good. If you want to test your powers even more, then I'll take you somewhere where you won't be disturbed."

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Oh! Before I forget. Here, put this in. Just in case." The Doctor gave Astrid a voice manipulator.

*back with Hiccup*

"Right. That's the costume done." Hiccup said as head put the finishing touches on the helmet.

It was black leather trousers and a black leather breastplate, with a helmet that covered his head. The helmet was in the shape of a dragon's head. (Night Fury)

Hiccup put the costume on and flew into the air, just as the TARDIS arrived.

"Hey, Hiccup!" The Doctor called as he came out of the TARDIS.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to test your powers even more?"

"Do I? Of course I do!" Hiccup dropped to the ground and took his helmet off.

"First. Put this in. Just in case." The Doctor gave Hiccup a voice manipulator.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Here are the Latin translations.**

**Oh homo. Oh homo. Hic est! Ego life ascendit! Ego secabuntur! Ego circum monstrum!: Oh man. Oh man. This is it! I am screwed! I'll be dissected! I'll be a circus freak!**

**Non loqour Latin! Quaerere terrore magis faciat!: I am not speaking Latin! Stop trying to make me panic even more!**

**This is Dragonchick101 signing out!**


End file.
